yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010
チェーントラップのループを破れ | romaji = Dekki Zero: Chēn Torappu no Rūpu wo Yabure | japanese translated = Deck Zero: Break the Chain Trap Loop | episode number = 10 | japanese air date = June 4, 2008 | english air date = November 15, 2008 | japanese opening = Kizuna | japanese ending = START | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Rubble King | screenwriter = Shin Yoshidayugioh5ds-world.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episode 10: "Deck Zero: Break the Chain Trap Loop"; staff and cast | director = Shinichi Masaki | storyboard artist = Shinichi Tokairin | animation director = Yuji Kokai | mechanical animation director = Yuji Kokai | prop designer = Yoshihiro Sato }} "The Lockdown Duel, Part 2", known as "Deck Zero: Break the Chain Trap Loop" in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on June 4, 2008 and in the US on November 15, 2008. Summary The Duel Yusei is left gasping for breath after receiving a shock for taking damage. Armstrong laughs and says that he'll send Yusei back to his dump of a hometown, after he puts an end to his life. Yusei manages to stand up and play on. Armstrong proceeds to send cards from Yusei's Deck to his Graveyard. He points out that the cards are just trash, since he received them from other "scumbags" at the center, so he should hurry up and send them to the Graveyard. Workers at the center monitor the duel on a surveillance camera and secretly tell Armstrong, the cards in Yusei's hand. " not to attack.]] For a brief moment the lights go out at the center and Yusei wonders if Alex succeeded in escaping. He wishes for Alex to escape and intends to buy him time with the duel. Yusei manages to inflict damage to Armstrong causing him to receive a shock. Yanagi accuses Armstrong of acting, but Tanner suspects something else is going on. Yusei proceeds to attack Armstrong again. Armstrong pleads with him not to before receiving more shocks. Alarms are sounded stating that an intruder has been captured. Two guards then lead Alex, who is looking pleased with himself to Armstrong. They explain how Alex had tried to escape. Armstrong whispers to one of the guards to cut the current. Alex tells him that that is now impossible. Armstrong fills with rage and threatens to kill Alex, when he's done with Yusei. Alex is not bothered as he rests assured that Yusei will win. Alex tells Yusei why he returned. Yusei then adds a new condition to the duel. If he wins, Armstrong must forget about what Alex has done. Armstrong says that if Yusei loses, Alex goes down with him. After Yusei is left with 100 Life Points and no cards in his Deck, Armstrong laughs that the duel is over now. Yusei tells him that thanks to him sending so many cards to his Graveyard, he's now confident he can win. Armstrong previously called the cards trash, but now Yusei shall prove that there's no one the world doesn't need. He then Summons "Rubble King" and uses his effect to play "Blasting the Ruins", winning the Duel. Armstrong demands the guards to seize Yusei claiming not to remember making any promises with them. Rex Goodwin then appears and tells Armstrong that that Duel has proved he is incapable of keeping things under control and he shall be the one leaving. In the English dub Armstrong is fired for not having his trusts. Alex's interference Alex says, "Forgive me, Yusei," before he climbs into the tunnel he's dug under his mattress. He reaches the well hole, where his friends are waiting to rescue him. He begins to get excited about leaving, but remembers what Yusei said, that if he left without his friends it wouldn't be true freedom. Instead of leaving, Alex stays behind and manages to restore the current that has been cut off from Armstrong's Duel Disk, so that Armstrong would receive the shock after taking damage and destroy the control panel. He is captured by the guards and led to the sideline of the duel. Aftermath Tanner, Alex, and Yanagi stand before Yusei to wish him well before he leaves. Alex tells Yusei that judging by Goodwin showing up like that, he must be concerned about Yusei. Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Yusei seems unsure about taking it knowing its importance to Yanagi, but Yanagi insists that Yusei will make good use out of it. Tanner gives Yusei a card as well: his Giant Ushi Oni. He says that it can help him retrieve his Duel Runner, which is locked in the impound center. Tanner tells Yusei to take the card to a store named Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for a man named Blister, who will help Yusei out. In the Japanese version, Tanner gives him the card and tells him there is a man named Saiga (Blister) in a bar called Bootleg. He will lend Yusei a hand if Yusei shows him the card. At Security head quarters Lazar asks Goodwin if it was alright to let Yusei roam free as he pleases. Goodwin replies that while Yusei is there he cannot awaken the power of the Signer and besides he didn't tell him he could roam as he pleases; he has set up an elite task force to monitor him, so all they have to do is watch and wait. As Yusei leaves the center, Trudge watches him on his Runner and takes off his helmet, revealing a scar. He says that Yusei had better hope Goodwin's task force finds him before he does. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Mr. Armstrong :... continued from last episode. '''YUSEI'S TURN' Yusei draws "Call of the Haunted". He activates "Nightmare's Steelcage" and Sets "Call of the Haunted". (Yusei's Deck:29) ARMSTRONG'S TURN Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Snake" and uses "Iron Chain Repairman's" effect to Special Summon the other 1 from his Graveyard. He then plays "Paralyzing Chain" and "Poison Chain" and ends his turn. "Poison Chain" and "Paralyzing Chain" now activate causing him to send the top 10 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard ("Chaosrider Gustaph", "Poison of the Old Man", "Magical Merchant", "Nutrient Z", "Reversal Quiz", "Dark Room of Nightmare", "Axe of Despair", "Graverobber", "Backup Soldier" and "Shadow Spell") (Yusei's Deck:19) Then Paralyzing Chain activates, inflicting 300 points of damage. (Yusei: 2700). (In the real game, "Poison Chain" sends cards from your opponents Deck equal to the number of Iron Chain monsters you control, not their combined level.) YUSEI'S TURN Yusei's draws (his hand contains "Taunt", "Jar of Greed", "Battle Mania" and "Dust Tornado"). Yusei Sets 3 cards. Armstrong activates "Psychic Cyclone" on "Dust Tornado" and allows him to draw another card. Yusei Sets another Trap. (Yusei's Deck:18) ARMSTRONG'S TURN Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Blaster" and activates "Poison Chain's" effect, triggering "Paralyze Chain's" effect. So Yusei loses 12 cards from the top of his Deck ("White Magical Hat", "Chopman the Desperate Outlaw", "Goblin Thief", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "The Bewitching Phantom Thief", "Backfire", "The Secret of the Bandit", "Sand Gambler", "Gamble", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Reverse Trap" and "Mataza the Zapper") and 300 Life Points (Yusei: 2400). He Tributes "Iron Chain Snake" for "Iron Chain Blaster's" effect. (Yusei: 1600) Armstrong then uses "Iron Chain Repairman's" effect to revive "Iron Chain Snake". The effect of "Nightmare's Steelcage" ends. (Yusei's Deck:6) YUSEI'S TURN Yusei activates "Jar of Greed". He then activates "Call of the Haunted" reviving "The Kick Man". He uses "The Kick Man's" effect to equip it with "Axe of Despair" from his Graveyard raising its ATK to 2300. Next he Summons "Exiled Force". "The Kick Man" and "Exiled Force" attack and destroy both "Iron Chain Snakes". (Armstrong: 1900) Yusei Tributes "Exiled Force" to destroy "Iron Chain Repairman". (Yusei's Deck:4) ARMSTRONG'S TURN Armstrong draws "Nobleman of Crossout" and activates "Reload" shuffling the two cards in his hand into his Deck and drawing "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Iron Chain Coil". He activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" hoping to destroy Yusei's "Battle Mania", but instead destroys Yusei's "Taunt". Then Yusei reveals the trick he had up his sleeve. Knowing Armstrong was spying on him via security camera, he switched the two cards during the quick blackout of the previous episode. Yusei activates "Battle Mania". Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Coil" and uses his monsters to Synchro Summon" "Iron Chain Dragon" (ATK: 2500). (This is normally illegal because Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Blaster's Levels do not equal Iron Chain Dragon's Level.) He then uses its effect to remove all Iron Chain monsters to increase its ATK by 200 points for each one (3500)."Iron Chain Dragon" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei: 400). "Iron Chain Dragon's" effect causes Yusei to send 3 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard ("Yaranzo", "Karate Man" and "Night Assailant"). (Yusei's Deck:1). He then loses 300 Life Points due to "Paralyze Chain" (Yusei:100). YUSEI'S TURN Yusei Summons "Rubble King" and uses its effect to activate "Blasting the Ruins" from his hand. (Armstrong: 0) Yusei wins. Cast Mistakes * In the dub, at one point, when Yusei's Life Points were dropping, his Life Point meter didn't drop. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References